Loves Many Obstacles
by Ayame3
Summary: Pan has made a mistake,that ruined both the relationship that she and Trunks once shared.How will their relationship come to a fix?Will they be sad and alone forever? please r/r
1. It All Started...

"Loves Many Obsticles.."  
By::Angel-chan   
  
  
Chapter 1::It All Started..  
  
  
Rain drops tapped gently against the window sill at the Son's house. It had rained for what seemed days. A worried father looks out into the rain, the weather was intense. And yet, his daughter was nowhere to be seen." Pan-chan...where are you? You know better than to leave in the condition you're in.."He'd then sigh sadly, he knew his daughter had been through a lot. But that gave her no excuse to go outside and get even worse.   
  
  
And like every worried parent, he waited. For a call, for any single sign that his daughter would be all right. The skies were covered with an endless blankets of gray. The winds were incredibly cold, no one would even dare to leave their houses. All for except a heart broken soul.   
  
  
  
She had been walking through the intense rain all day. Although rain had poured over her entire body, her tear stained eyes were far more obvious than the small trails of water streaming down her face. She sat on an abandoned bench, trying to gather her thoughts. There was not a single person within the city, it had been scarce by the intense rain. Hard droplets would hit against her head repetitively, but she didn't care at all. Nothing mattered to her anymore, she was tormented by the thought of her loss..Through the sound of falling rain, she whispered softly to herself in a forsaken voice. "I'm so sorry Trunks..."   
  
  
*Flashback*  
  
  
It all started when Pan had been out seeking for someone to train with. As usual, no one had time to train with her. They were either busy, out on a date, or she wasn't worthy enough. She had searched for the perfect partner, any partner for that fact. But they were all busy. Unsuccessful to find a decent sparring partner, she made her way toward Capsule Corp. to visit her close friend." Maybe Bra can make me a sparring partner...or maybe build me a device to help me train even..."  
  
  
  
She laughs to herself, as if Bra had the same brain capability as her mother. She was surprised to find that Bra hadn't been at Capsule Corp. all day."Are you sure Bulma-san?"she asked eagerly.   
  
She had searched through every room in the house, and somehow made her way to Bulma's office. "Yes, Pan...she's been gone for at least 5 hours now. She must have gone shopping or something."Pan sighed reluctantly,and somewhat disapointed. "As usual...some things never change."she muttered to herself.  
  
  
After 5 years Bra still hadn't gone over her shopping spree addiction."But if you wish Pan, you can wait for her here. I'm sure she'll come back soon." Pan smiles warmly at the kind gesture and nodds half way."Thank you Bulma.I'll let you get back to work then."  
  
  
Bulma merely smiled, and went back to working on her computer. Pan made her way into the living room and sat herself comfortably onto the sofa. She was just about to give up on her search for a sparring partner, it was obvious nobody wanted her around. She blinks some as she spots a masculine figure walk into the room.  
  
  
  
Turning her head to face the young man, she finds herself gazing at a familiar pair of blue eyes."...Trunks?What are you doing out of the office?"The young lavender haired man laughed somewhat, he shakes his head slowly."As if lm ever in the office.."Pan blinks, then smiles back.  
  
  
"True.You do live to sneak out a lot don't you."  
Trunks grinned some, he was a bit surprised to find his old friend at his house once again.  
  
"So what brings you here Pan-chan?"he asked a bit curiouse.  
  
"Well...l was here to see if Bra could build something to help me train.Noone wants to train with me, their either busy or doing something else."  
  
  
He quirked his brow some, he was astonished to know that Pan of all people couldn't find a sparring partner."Well...if you want l could train you. It would get me away from the office for awhile?"Pan blinked, she refused to believe that Trunks would actually spend time with her.  
  
  
He did think of her as a bratty little sister. Why would he waste his time on her?" .. Are you okay?"Quirking his brow, he stares at her a bit dumbfounded by what she meant.  
  
"Umm..l think the question is...are You okay?"Blinking once more, she finds herself smileing.She shakes her head slowly and begins to giggle slightly.  
  
  
"Never mind, let's get going then. You don't want your Mom to stop you."He nods in agreement, they both make their way out the building side by side.  
  
No sooner had they flown off toward their usual training grounds. Both wearing a smile on their faces. They were actually looking forward to bonding with eachother once again. 


	2. Trunks' Side

Chapter 2: Trunks' side  
  
Trunks Briefs had stayed in his room for so long since his relationship with Pan ended. He wasn't sure why, what he did, but it killed him inside. He would hardly ever come down for dinner, and he was always in his room, not doing anything but thinking. And crying, sometimes...  
  
His family had been worried about him for the two months since the breakup. His mother, Bulma, tried desperately to get him to move on with his life, often offering to take him places for no particular reason. He didn't care anymore, he didn't even report to work much anymore. His sister had become quiet towards him, her annoying nature (in his opinion, anyway) had all but disappeared for good. And his father would offer to help him train, but then called him a baby soon after when he refused.  
  
Little did Vejiita know, Trunks had trained intensely since the breakup. Whenever there was nobody around the house, he would go into the training chamber and train far more intensely than his father ever had. He learned to channel all his thoughts, anger, and even sadness to his energy. He was astonished when his muscles grew much larger than normally, and his power was unmatched by almost everyone he knew. He had become his father, drawn to power by all of his thoughts, not for the same reasons though. He was corrupted, just as Vejiita had been long ago.   
  
*Flashback*  
  
Trunks Briefs had just left the office, hardly being there in the first place. Since he was made president of Capsule Corp. against his will, he had no time to do much anymore. He felt as though something was missing out of his life, something wasn't there that he needed. As soon as he walked out, he noticed his old friend Pan sitting on the couch. He cocked his eyebrow. "What are you doing here?" She looked up to see him, he wasn't sure if the look on her face was disgust or trying to hide happiness, probably disgust. They had always been sort of rivals, but really good friends.  
  
"I can't find a sparring partner, I was hoping someone here could make me a robot for that or something." Trunks looked at her and smiled as best he could. "I could train with you." "Really? Would you do that for me Trunks?" "Hey, it's an excuse to get out of the office." They flew off, without anything else to say to each other, but each with a smile on their face.  
  
As soon as they reached their normal training grounds, Trunks landed in front of her, no more than ten feet away. "Now, you're sure you want to do this?" "I want to reach Super Saiyajin, even if it kills me Trunks." "Pan, first you need to show me what you can do, before we can help that." She charged up some energy and charged at him. He stood looking ready, although he would really let her hit him. She landed a few blows to his stomach, still nothing compared to his condition in the present, but he stood there feeling only small blows. She stopped hitting him quickly and looked up at him with a red face. "So..." she gasped, "What did you think?" "Pan...not to sound rude or anything, but when's the last time you trained?"  
  
"What do you mean by that?" "I just mean that you waste a lot of energy on small attacks and... you're not all that strong in the first place." "Hey, yes I am! You're just mad because you know I can beat you up!" "I just let you hit me, I hardly felt a thing!" She turned around and crossed her arms. "Trunks, you're so mean..." His hand would touch her shoulder gently. He had always had feelings for her, but he couldn't express them because everything seemed so wrong. Despite all this, he kissed down her neck gently, his arms wrapping around her waist from behind gently. "I'm really sorry... I didn't mean it."   
  
After that point in time, Pan and Trunks spent every moment they could with each other. Things were great for the both of them, Trunks had never been so happy in his life. Finally being able to show his feelings to her, those which he kept inside for so very long. But, he had a feeling like something phenomonal was going to happen, good or bad, something would.  
  
And, that something did happen, and it was something he could never have wished for: the breakup. It wasn't his choice, by all means it wasn't, but it was something that happened. He lost something that he cared about so much, and he didn't even know why. All he knew was that he would never have felt like that again, towards anybody.  
  
The first couple of weeks, he reassured himself that she would come back, he was definitely in denial at that point. All his friends, especially Goten, would think as though nothing were wrong, he hadn't given too much information to them in the first place. But soon, he went into a terrible stage, depression. Would he ever get her back? He could only tell himself no, he knew that she deserved better, and was sure she had already gotten that from somebody else.   
  
*Present time*  
  
The rain pattered violently against his window, he looked outside and decided it was the perfect day to go for a walk, he was of course out of wack. He walked downstairs and his mother stopped him at the door. "Where do you think you're going, son?" "I'm going for a walk." His mother gave him a bad look, and he looked to her the same way, then his face got angry and red. Things were tense with him now, he even thought his own mother was against him. "Look, mom, you can either move on your own or I can make you move." "Hey, Trunks! Don't treat your mother like that, it's not her fault your little girlfriend doesn't like you anymore." He looked back to see his father staring at him, with the same angry eyes he had seen since he could remember. But he knew that look, he knew it all too well. He gave Vejiita the same exact look, his facial features much like his father's. His arms tensed up, his entire body already bigger than his father's.  
  
Vejiita couldn't believe his son was stronger than him, but he knew about all the secretive little training sessions he had. "Dad, just let me go!" His father nodded to Bulma, and she reluctantly moved from the doorway. He looked back and gave his father a slow smile of approval, feeling his dad could maybe understand what it was like to be an actual human being for once. He walked out the door and slammed it on the way, making his mother wince.  
  
He walked out in the rain, hadn't even bothered to grab a jacket, still in his tanktop and pants. His feet would splash against the small puddles of water on the ground. The rain was hard, it reminded him of some of Pan's punches. He couldn't even bring himself to smile at this though; too many memories. He stopped in the park, on a bench far away from where Pan was sitting, and he laid down. The bench was soaked; he didn't care. He had no clue where she even was right now, he figured she was off to bigger and much better things than him. He knew he had to move on, but how could he do that without a bit of closure?  
  
He sat up, his wet clothes uncomfortable. He brought his knees up and put his arms around them in a desperate attempt to keep himself warm. Water dripped from his hair, he wished he didn't have to go through all the heartache that he went through. He sat on the bench, soaked from the rain, the drops still hitting his face with a force, and he thought about everything they had been through together.... 


	3. Pan's Destination

Chapter 3::Pan's Destination  
  
  
  
  
Pan had finally returned to her house. Her clothes soaked and her cheeks a light shade of red. She was obviously getting sick by the sad of red that had colored her tan skin. Irronically she hadn't realized she had left Trunks at the bench.Had she known he was there,she would have asked him to forgive her.For every solitary mistake she made.She was exhausted, having cried herself all the way there. Her life seemed meaningless without the one she loved by her side. She remembered how he planted that gentle kiss against her neck that day they went out training. It changed her life completely.  
  
She smiles at the thought. If only she had treasured those tender moments more. Little did she know that all those wonderful times would all leave her, for a simple mistake. She was obviously still heart broken about the whole matter. The man she thought she loved, was nothing but an obstacle between her and Trunks. And because of her mistake, she would no longer be able to hold him in her arms.  
  
He was gone, and she couldn't do a thing .Except feel guilty,and live with her sorrow and sadness. She missed him so. She had lost her appetite, and cried herself to sleep over the past few weeks now.She hadn't bothered training after she had broken up with him, her muscled body had grown slender, although it was unintentionally. She was in terrible shape though, she had grown so weak that she wouldn't be able to train without getting dizzy. Not to mention the fact that she was always distracted by the thought of the man she lost.  
  
  
It had been two long agonizing months, yet she was unable to live her life out like every other person. Her parents had no idea why she was taking it so hard, after all it was her decision. But she knew all to well it was one of the worst mistakes she had ever made in her life.  
  
  
How she longed to touch those tender lips of his with her own, to run her fingers through his lavender strands of hair, to gaze deeply into those handsome blue irises of his. Her thoughts were cut off as soon as she begins to sobb uncontrollably. Her heart seemed as if it had been torn into pieces, and left for her to linger with the agonizing pain she had inflicted upon herself.  
  
  
To think, this was all caused because of some man who she thought she loved, when she knew deep inside her one and only was the lavender haired man who truly loved her. Just as she loved him. Her pillow was drenched in her tears, her blankets soaked from her wet clothes and body, she shivered lightly in-between sobs. She couldn't live this way. She needed him back in her life.  
  
To love, comfort, and to admire. Never had she felt this way with someone else. Nor did she want it to be another man, he was all she needed in life. Her head slowly lifted itself from her pillow, her tears slowly begin to fade as she sniffles back the remaining few." I have to have you back in my life Trunks...l want you back." Weak and tired, she stands herself on the side of her bed.  
  
Glancing toward her door, she knew all to well her father would be awaiting her on the other side for his usual lecture. He never did like Trunks.Like she cared what her father thought.  
  
  
Pan's stare soon attached itself onto the window of her room, it was her only way out of her room without someone chasing after her. Without hesitation, she runs toward the window. Lifting it open, allowing the wind push her curtains, watching them easily sway side to side. Rain drops made themselves into the room, landing onto the dry carpet beneath her. The weather was truly dangerous for her to fly in, but if she stayed any longer she knew it would only make her feel worse.  
  
She jumps out from her window, flying off toward the direction where Capsule Corp. was. The heavy raindrops hit against her body with a light tap, yet once again she couldn't care less. She flew toward the air slowly, the wind pushing her back. She forced herself to continue onward. It was incredibly cold, she had no regrets of leaving her room though. If it were to reach Trunks, she'd give up everything to once again be reunited with her love. The weather came to a surprising change, as hail began to form. She refused to return though, not until she apologized to him. For every single thing she ever did to hurt him.  
  
  
For the mistakes she had made, and for her idiotic behavior. The hail seemed to pierce through her clothes, and cause bruises, cuts, and scrapes onto her already weary body. Her destination seemed so out of reach, she was surely to get sick after this. She continues onward, through the critical conditions. "I have to get there. Trunks will probably still be mad at me. He has a good reason to. But as soon as l apologize...the sooner he and l can move on with our lives."  
  
  
No sooner did she reach Capsule Corp. She landed gently onto the welcoming mat? Only now did she regret she had came at all. To meet the eyes of angered parents, and the look of disgust. She rings the bell hesitantly, her vision beginning to blur once again. She falls onto her knees, not even bothering to try and get onto her feet. She was to exhausted.  
  
  
She shivered lightly on the welcoming mat, she hugged herself to keep warm until anyone would open the door. To her surprise, she didn't last long to meet the eyes of the person at the door. She collapses on the stoop of their house, her eyes slowly beginning to close. She began to grow numb, it had grown extremely cold. To bad she was to naive to think of bringing something to keep her warm. She grinned some at the predicament she was in. This would surely leave her in a critical condition.  
  
  
She didn't care though, if she were to die it would probably best. Her life was meaningless without Trunks" Guess that...apology will just have to wait...." A small smile formed on her lips, before she passed out by the front door bone chilling breeze swayed her hair to   
aside, heavy hail still pummeling her already wounded body. Subconsciously awaiting for someone to answer the door. 


	4. Trunks' Delimma

Chapter 4: Trunks' Dilemma  
  
Trunks stayed in the park for quite some time. It had quit raining by the time he decided he had better get home before another fight starts with his parents; because of him! He didn't even really realize why he went to the park in the first place, some supernatural force must have drawn him there for a specific reason. Had he known Pan was there, he would have known why he would have been summoned there in the first place.  
  
He flew home at a relaxing pace. He didn't really have to be home in a hurry, he just kind of mowed along at a calming speed. He remembered back when Pan and himself were still dating, when their parents still had a problem with it. He used to sneak out of his open window every night and meet Pan somewhere. Of course, thinking about this just brought him back to all the great times he and Pan used to have. He felt a tear drip down his cheek slowly, he let it fall and shook his head.  
  
Should he even be having these feelings anymore? After all, Pan did leave him, why should he still have feelings for her when she did such a thing? Because he couldn't live without her. He shook his head again. He had so many controversies inside of his head, answering his own dumb questions. He decided to go through his window just this one more time, because he knew no other person would ever be special enough for him to sneak out.  
  
His room was on the front side of the house, and something didn't seem right. Little did he knew, Pan had been on the mat only earlier. He flew into his room, his hair soaked, as well as his clothes. He laid down on his bed to hopefully go to sleep, so he could dream about Pan. At least, that's what he wanted, but his mind told him that it wasn't smart to obsess over her anymore. He had no idea what was to happen would ever occur...  
  
Pan had been brought in earlier by Bulma. Even Bulma, who despised Pan at what she did to her son, wasn't completely heartless. She had Pan brought in to Bra's room, and Pan was to warm up there, rest a little bit, and by the words of Bulma, "Get the hell out." Nobody even knew that Trunks had shown up, at the moment.  
  
"What brings you here, if I may ask?!" Bulma was on a rampage now, supposedly this was her reward for bringing Pan into her home into the first place. "I...I came to just...", Pan managed to utter. "You came to cause my son more torment, is that what this is about?" "No! I came to t-talk to him about s-something." Pan was always kind of afraid of Bulma, mainly because Bulma never liked her. "I'm sick of you, Pan. You've caused my son nothing but pain for two whole months, you were gone for two months!! And now you think you can just fix it, is that what you think?" "N-No... I just..." "Don't say another word. Now, you're welcome here until you are rested enough, but no longer! Do I make myself clear?" Pan simply nodded.  
  
Trunks had been trying to sleep through the whole thing. All he could hear was a little bit of talking, never hearing her name. He tossed over and yelled out to them, "Can you keep it down? I'm trying to sleep here!"   
  
Pan couldn't believe that he was here. She had thought he was gone. Ignoring Bulma's constant nagging and all, she gained as much energy as she could and went slowly to Trunks' room... 


	5. The Apology

Chapter 5::"The Apology"  
  
Pan made no hesitation toward Trunk's room. Had she waited any longer she would have probably gone insane with guilt and heart ache.She deserved to have gotten scolded by his mother. She could only imagine his reaction toward her as soon as she even tried to apologize. Pain nor guilt could stop her now, she was far to close. Pan stood affront the foot of his door, her hand slowly making it's way atop of his door knob.  
  
  
  
She paused for a brief moment, gathering courrage,it had been so long since she'd seen him. Yet she knew it felt like an eternity. Taking in a deep breath as so to calm her down some, she opens to door slowly, a slight creak to be heard as she did so. There was no turning back now. Her tear stained eyes peeked into the dark room, it felt so cold and empty." Trunks?"   
  
  
She swung the door open gently, as so the hallways light would enter the dark room."I told you I'm trying to sleep!! Can't a guy get any privacy around here?!" He tossed aside in his bed as so to be able to see who had penetrated his room. His eyes widened as he realized who it was. The one who had cost all his suffering, all the heart ache he had to put through for 2 agonizeing months. He slowly sat himself up in his bed, starring out at the figure by his door."Pan?"  
  
  
She only responded with a small smile, it had been so long. He hadn't changed at all. He was still as perfect as she remembered him to be. Her smile disappears slowly as soon as she remembered why she was here in the first place."Hi Trunks"  
  
  
He frowns some,although she was happy to see her.He noted that she was hurt,physically."What brings you here? Come to watch me suffer?" She only looked at him sadly, and slowly made her way toward him. She looked down at him by his bed, he had been in a worse condition than she was. It hurted her to see him in such a condition.Gazeing deep into his eyes, she braces herself for what was to come.  
  
  
"Trunks...l came to apologize.F-for everything l've done...I was wrong."Trunks merely looked away, not wanting to look her in the face as a sign of sympathy. He still had his pride, he tuely was like his father. " Trunks,I....You don't have to look at me.Just hear me out...I had never made such a regretful mistake in my life, then when l broke up with you. I chose you over some guy l thought l loved...When l knew deep down, the only one l could ever care for was you. I was...never happy with anyone else but you Trunks. I don't think l'll ever will be happy with anyone else...."   
  
  
Pan stared down at Trunks,hopeing to find any sign of forgiveness from him. Unfortunately for her, he faced her with an angry glare."You think you can just come here and apologize me after what you've done to me?" "No...l just" "You just thought that if you apologized we could be pals again. Or even get back together, so you could do the same thing to me again. Is that it Pan-chan?"  
  
  
She was speechless, never had she seen him so angry. Nor did she blame him.Hell,she hated herself just as much as he did. Her head bowed some, as so she'd hide the tears which had welled themselves in her eyes."You know what,l'm glad you came here Pan.'Cause now l see all l suffered through not only made me suffer, but you aswell.Your probably going through the same pain lm going through. To see you suffer and dwell in the pain you inflicted on yourself is surely satisfying." He didn't mean this at all, his pride seemed to just get the best of him.  
  
  
Pan sniffled back the tears that had formed in her eyes and forced a small smile on her lips. She brings her head back in its normal position, Trunks could only ponder how she didn't look hurt after the whole matter."Thank you for telling me that Trunks.I just wanted to apologize for what l did,l guess it didn't help in any way. After what you said to me l know that lm a horrible person to be with. I've known this actually. Ever since we broke up. But l guess this proves that lm right. I'm sorry l bothered you Trunks-kun.I'll never bother you, nor your family again."He looked away once again, by the time he tried to apologize for what he said she had already left the room. His heart sank, he regretted ever saying what he did."Pan..."He gazed out at the door she had left in.Quite dumbfounded by the way he acted.He could only feel regretful for what he had done,or said.  
  
  
With a heavy heart she ran through the halls, new tears streaming down her eyes. She had expected this, yet she had no regrets for what she did. Hopefully he was able to go on with his life,quite frankly she didn't know if she could live without him.Avoiding the stares of Bulma and the others as she past by them.Makeing her way out the door.. Flying out once again into the hazardous conditions. Heading backtoward the cold and solitude in her room. to probably once again cry herself to sleep.Never once glancing back at the house she left far behind.. 


	6. The Second Apology

Chapter 6: The Second Apology  
  
Trunks sat in his room, devastated at what he had just done. Was that right at all, to yell at her like that? It was obvious that he had inherited his father's traits, in more ways than just his looks. He had become his father, and that was not what he wished at all. So, he sat in his room, tears jerked from his eyes, looking straight forward. He recalled a picture he had kept, and he rummaged through his drawers for a time before he finally found it, obviously keeping it from anyone who may be as nosey as to find it. The picture was a full picture of her, smiling. He looked deeply into the picture's eyes, the eyes of his only love. He brought the picture to his lips and kissed it gently, then stared at it more. "I'm so sorry Pan..."  
  
He knew what he had to do, he knew exactly what this meant. He had to go and apologize to her, and perhaps he would want to take her back if he could. He laid down on his bed when Bulma walked in. "What did that awful girl say to you?" "Mom, I don't need any of this from you right now, okay?" His face was red and there were dried tears upon his face. "You deserve better than her Trunks, and you know it." "Mom, will you shut up?" Bulma's face showed a look of horror, never knowing her little boy, who was not so little anymore, would say something like that to her. "Son, I'm just looking out for what's best for you.." "What's best? Pan, is best for me! You've never been able to see that before now! You were so mean to her, and all she did was make your "precious little boy" feel good about himself!!" Her expression on her face was something he enjoyed seeing. He loved his mother, but she could really go overboard for the most part when it came to him.   
  
"Look, I know what I have to do, and I know I have to go talk to her. About everything, about all that went on when we were not around each other, about my actions before, everything." "You can't be serious son. Please, think this through." "Mom, you want to be supportive? I think right now, the best advice I can give you is to stay out of my life. All you do is cause Pan even more grief, and that's not at all what I want. I know I've been hanging around Dad too much, and I think I've inherited all his little personality traits that I shouldn't have." "How can you say that about your father?" "You know it's true, mom! Now, thanks to my awful actions and whatever you may have said to her, I feel terrible. Look at my face! Have you ever seen your "baby boy" like this before?" "Well...I..." "No, because everything that was good in my life is gone, and there's only one slim chance I can ever bring it back. I would gladly give up the company for her, she's all need in life. And you need to understand that..."  
  
With that ending statement, he knew enough was enough and he moved past his mother into the hallway. "You think about what you put her through... because it's affected me too." He then began to run down the hall, and to the front door. "Where do you think you're going, boy?" "Out, what's it to you?" "What's it to me? I'm your father, I need to know where you're going." Trunks got a small smile on his face and he looked back to his father. "Going to get my life back..." Vejiita knew exactly what Trunks meant, finally understanding his son. He gave his son a nod, and a small smile of approval. Although he wasn't too fond of Pan either (mainly because she was Gokou's granddaughter), he could still accept the fact that his son was happy in his life.   
  
As Trunks ran through the rain, he thought about what she would say. "I wonder what she's going to say..." he thought to himself. "I'm sure she won't want to even see me, and as for Gohan and Videl, they'll have something to say on the matter." Yet, he didn't care about anything anymore. He didn't care that he was getting soaked, he didn't care what her parents were going to say, as long as he could see her, no matter what kind of condition she was in, one more time. Thoughts ran through his mind, a swarm of bees around a hive. Never had he thought about any one thing so much, or any consequences.  
  
When he reached the Son's house, he hesitantly knocked on the door. "Maybe I should have used the doorbell," he thought. A worried father opened the door, Trunks knew Gohan from long ago, but this had been the first time he had visited in two months. "Trunks...how nice to see you. How have you been?" "Well.... I've been good, you know I..." He shook his head. "I'm sorry Gohan, is Pan here?" "Yeah, but I'm afraid she's in her room right now. I'm not sure what she's doing, but she's there." "Do you think I could see her for a minute? I kind of need to talk to her about something..." "Trunks, does this have anything to do with your relationship with her? Because... Videl doesn't want you seeing her anymore." "What? Why not?" "Well, it seems Pan would tell her about what happened, but not me. Strange... anyway, that's what she said." "Gohan, this is important. I really need to speak with her." Gohan hesitated, then let Trunks get by.  
  
Just as he thought he was home free, Videl stopped him. "And what, may I ask, are you doing here?" "I... have to talk to Pan, ma'am..." "Oh no, she told me everything, you're not seeing her." "That's why I'm here, Videl!" "I can't let you see her... are you just here to "satisfy" your needs to see her in pain again?" "Look Videl, I'm going to see her whether you let me or not, so you might as well get out of the way." Videl glared at the young boy who had caused her daughter so much pain, but found this quite amusing and moved out of the way. Trunks ran upstairs to Pan's room as fast as he could, and knocked gently.  
  
"Pan...are you in there?" "Go away, I don't want to see you!!" "Pan, please let me in, I have some things to explain." "Oh, now you want to talk? It's a little late now, my life is officially over." "Pan, don't say that. Please, let me in..." A few seconds later, the door swung open and he met her there. He looked at her, still seeing the same person he had always known and loved, although her hair was quite messy, and tears had brought a look he had never seen to her face. She glared at him, her eyes angry. She sat on her bed and looked away, just as he had done to her, and he slowly shut the door and locked it.  
  
"Pan... what I said earlier... It meant nothing." She crossed her arms. "Hmph. I'm sure..." "Listen, do you want to know the truth?" She then turned to face him, and he was happy that she would look at him at least, even though he did not show her such gratitude. "The truth is... Pan, I love you, I could never imagine being with anyone else. To tell you the truth, I just yelled at my mom about everything that has been going on." "Y-You did...?" "Yes... I did. And I'm sorry about all I said, everything. I can't be mad at you, it's so hard to be." She turned away again. "I didn't mean any of it, I am really sorry... Can you forgive me?" Trunks was waiting, waiting for a reaction, anything.... 


	7. Reunited Atlast

Chapter 7::Reunited At Last  
  
  
  
She glances at the young lavender haired man. It had been so long since they've seen eachother. She had missed him so.Gazeing deeply into those handsome blue irises,she noted that they had turned a dull shade of gray. The handsome eyes he once had had lost the life and sparkle within them.  
  
  
She too knew her eyes resembled his own. He couldn't have lied to her. He had those same eyes of misfortune, his happiness had been pried away from him. Just as hers was. "Pan...please. I need you back in my life. "An unintentional small smile formed itself on her lips. It was evidence enough, he had suffered so. There was nothing she wanted more than to put all this suffering behind her, and have him back in her life.  
  
  
Regardless the fact that their parents disliked that they would get back together, that didn't stop her at all. She couldn't live without him, and would never be happy without him in her life "...I forgive you Trunks....l just didn't expect to hear that from you. I guess the fact that l still have strong feelings for you made it hard for me to accept that you hated me. I love you Trunks.....I can't imagine my life without you by my side. Nor do l want to. You are everything l want, or need in life."   
  
  
  
His eyes began to glisten, how he longed to have heard she still cared for him. In a way, he knew. He knew that it was meant for them to be, nobody else. They we're eachothers one and only. And nothing in life could ever change that. He holds his arms out, and without any hesitation he embraces her tightly in his arms. To his surprise, he begins to sob."..God Pan, l missed you so." She smiles warmly, something she hadn't done for what seemed like ages. Holding him close, she rubs his back ever so gently,."I missed you Trunks....but now we're together at last.Now..and forever."  
  
  
It was all to overwhelming, reunited atlast.After so long, so much heart ache had occured.And finally, they were able too once again, rebuild the relationship that had been put aside for so long.Too rekindle their love,.And never take it for granted.  
  
*5 hours later*  
  
Pan laid in her bed coughing some, she groans out in discomfort. She looks over by her side, to find a sleeping lavender haired man. The one she loved so dear. She smiles warmly at the sight, he looked just like an adorable little angel while he slept.He stayed in her room after Pan's parents recommended he should stay. They didn't want him going out in the hazardous weather once again.  
  
  
Although Trunks seemed perfectly healthy to her, she was sick after having been out in the cold all day. As she watched Trunks slumber, she noted that those tear stained eyes were no longer. His life was at ease, and so was hers. As she runs her fingers through his silky strands of hair, she could only think what waited them long ahead in the future. She closes her heavy eyes, as she wraps her arms around his body.Sleeping by her loved ones side.Knowing right there and then it was together forever.Never will they leave eachothers side once again.Life was perfect.And that's how it was going to stay..  
  
*Fin* 


End file.
